The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western Credits
Opening Titles "The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western" Ending Credits * Written by: Greg Truman * Murray Wiggle - Murray Wiggle * Jeff Wiggle - Jeff Fatt * Anthony Wiggle - Anthony Field * Greg Wiggle - Greg Wiggle * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Cathy Mete * Wags the Dog - Kristy Talbot * Henry the Octopus - Katherine Patrick * The Master Pasta Maker - Alfonso Rinaldi * The Mariachi Family: Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel, Julio Moguel, Clare Field * The Wiggly Dancers: Brett Clarke, Tamara Gilliard, Sam Moran, Lucy Stuart, Larissa Wright * Families at the Fair: Seamus Clarke, Joshua Clabburn, Lewis Clabburn, Melissa Clabburn, Dominic Field, Bronwyn Green, Elizabeth Green, Gabrielle Green, Ading Majek, Alang Majek, Atoc Majek, Ralgier Majek, Jokaabott Mugo, Noathe Mugo, The Two Pauls * Executive Producers: The Wiggles, Paul Clarke * Producer: Paul Field * Director: Nicholas Buffalo * Choreographer: Leeanne Ashley * DOP/Gaffer: Ken Pettigrew * Production Designer: Chris Batson * Production Manager: Laura Frolchenko * 1st Assistant Director: JC * Production Coordinator: Jennifer Carmody * Costume Design: Marea Fowler, Maria Petrozzi * Continuity: Renane Moore * Camera Operator: Susan Lumsden * Camera Operator: James Todd * Sound Recordist: Robert MacKay * Best Boy:Bernie Holstegge * Boom Swinger: Richard Ostriff * Standby Props: Ben Walker * Make Up Artist: Susy Kelly * 3rd Assistant Director: Kate North Ash * Playback: Alex Keller * Production Assistant: Susie Cocks * Camera Assistant: Hayley Feldman * Camera Assistant: Maria Liakos * Art Dept Assistant: Joanna Pullen * Grip: Billy Meat * Video Post: Liquid Pixels - Jason Felmingham * Graphics: Tim Huggard, Jason Felmingham * Audio Post: Choice Sounds - Greg Cheesman * Additional Post Production: B-Line Edit/Multimedia Services * Still Photographer: Gary Johnson * Safety Supervisor: Dean Gould * Unit Assistant: Jimmy Bell * Wardrobe: Maria Petrozzi * Unit Nurse: Michelle Kopp * Caterer: Maria Hakaria * Catering Assistant: David Blore * Costume Trainee: Emma Raven * Horses: Glenworth Valley * Additional Material: Nicholas Bufalo * Filmed on location at Old Sydney Town * Thank you: Paul Kelly Cold Spaghetti Western Songs * We're the Cowboys ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * El Pato ** Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Fernando Moguel, Ferandito Moguel ** (Wiggly Tunes) * The Wiggly Trail ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Listen to the Drummer Playing ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Let's Go to the Great Western Cafe ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Foodman ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * The Master Pasta Maker (From Italy) ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Follow the Bird ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Fiesta Siesta ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Olive Oil ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Hey Now, Let's Have a Party! ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Cielito Lindo ** Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Farewell to the Wiggly Trail ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) Musicians * Vocals: Greg Page * Guest Vocalists: Sam Moran, Fernando Moguel, Fernadnito Moguel, Alfonso Rinaldi * Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field, Robin Gist, Colin Watson * Bass: Murray Cook, Chris Lupton * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt, Steve Blau * Backing Vocals: The Mazillas", Paul Paddick, Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clark, Sam Moran, Simon Pryce * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded and mixed at: Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney Australia by Robin Gist * Mastered at: Studios 301 by Don Bartley * The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: The Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families, Gaffney International Licensing - Fred Gaffney and Diana Markezic, Barry Moroe and Leanne William, Dianna O'Neill Publicity, Nina Stevenson, Stevenson Court Lawyers, Banki Haddock Fiora Lawyers, Grahame Grassby, Clive Hodson, Janine Burdeu, Kendall Murphy, Kate Watson, Martin Robertson, Melissa Dominguez, Lee Holmes abd and all t the ABC, Chris Chardi, Vaneessa Hollins, Belinda McElroy, Katrina Ross, Frances Smith, Nicola Dawson and all at Roadshow, Dianne James and Rbekka Fairwether and all at Digital Pictures, Linda Kitchen at Mation Guitars Anna Bagnato at Yamaha Music Australia, Rob Lawes, Charlie Caminaa, Debbie Ries, Sue Bristol-Beddingfield, Jodi Randall, Stacey Yates, Ellen Hedges, Kasey Blassingame, Denise Landry, Janet Thompson, Sloan Coleman and all at HIT Entertainment in the USA * Special Thanks to: The Wiggles Office Staff, Jennifer Carmody, Kim Clelland, Mike Conway, Paul Field, Sharyn Garrad, Jaroslav Kyral, Sarah McCloskey, Daniel Murrow, Tony Rioseco, Kate Tibbertsma, Mark Vranjkovic * The Wiggles exlucsively use Australian Made Maton Guitars: Maton * The Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra make wonderful music with Yamaha Instruments: Yamaha * A Big thank you to all the children and parents who listen to our music and come to our shows. we hope you all keep on wiggling. * Visit us at www.thewiggles.com .au * (p} 2004 The Wiggles Touring Pty Ltd. Sound Recording made by: The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Manufactured and Distributed by Roadshow. First published 2004 in Australian by the Australian Broadcasting Corporation Made in Australia * © 2004 The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty Ltd. * The Wiggles * © 2004 The Wiggles Pty Ltd Category:Hit Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:The Wiggles Category:Video Credits Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros., Inc. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Warner Bros. Television